Dark Paradise
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Kagome is on her way back home when she senses a familiar, evil presence. Things take a shocking turn for the worse when she realizes Naraku's intentions, although never pure, seem to be headed in his very own dark paradise. xXx Rated M for a specific reason.


**Dark Paradise.**

**Summary: **Kagome is on her way back home when she senses a familiar, evil presence. Things take a shocking turn for the worse when she realizes Naraku's intentions, although never pure, seem to be headed in a dark paradise.

**Rated M**. (I would tell you not to read if you're under a certain age, but who actually listens to that? You're warned, however.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha. All rights go to Rumiko.

* * *

><p>I felt utterly drained. My mind was a blank slate as I trudged down the dirt path to the beaten down well. My body was in autopilot, moving on it's own accord in a pace that strained each muscle in my body. I was beyond exhausted and all I could even comprehend was that as soon as I got back home, a hot and steamy bath would be made; I'd be able to sleep in my own bed and I wouldn't have to think about what monsters could be lurking behind every tree or rock.<p>

After having made it back to Kaeda's village for some much needed R and R as well as restockment, I slowly drifted off behind the group, my unspoken request somehow reaching Inuyasha's ears, for he halted in his tracks and gave me an accusing glare.

"I don't think so!" He glowered, his golden-brown orbs flashing. "We're not even staying here that long! There's no time for you to be going off back home and leaving us wondering when or _if _you'll be back!"

At the sudden outburst from their traveling companion and friend, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara went still. Sparing them a brief glance, I shook my head.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear this right now, Inuyasha." I sighed, shifting feet and wincing slightly when a dull ache shot through my leg and up my body. All I wanted was a hot bath, my soft bed, and to sleep until however long forever lasted.

Turning swiftly on his heel to face me more fully, Inuyasha towered over me in what he hoped would be threatening, but I barely bat an eye. From behind him, our friends made as little noise as they possibly could and backed away, too tired to even put up the fight with this pointless argument that Inuyasha and I seemed to have everytime we returned to the village.

Before I could say anything to them to help back me up on this like they usually do, all four of them ditched the scene.

Inwardly, I groaned.

Shifting my quiver to the opposite shoulder, I leveled my gaze with the half-breed.

"Inuyash-"

"The answer's no!" He interrupted, showing me his back with a stiff shoulder.

Anger boiling over me, the last thing that was heard was a surrounding sound of a face crashing to the earth.

* * *

><p><em>'I mean, honestly, who does that mutt think he is?! He doesn't get to order me around and tell me when I can and can't go home! That stupid, stupid, <em>stupid-'

Abruptly, I froze, my body locking down as my senses stretched across the forest before me. Something felt off, familiarly so. My mind screamed to turn right back around and head to the village, but my legs wouldn't budge. Inuyasha's name was on the tip of my tongue and I felt my lungs flex to protrude the scream that would bellow in the night breeze.

Faintly, I could feel the traces of a thin miasma dancing around my exposed legs, nipping at my skin. A small wind began to pick up and the sudden ruffle of my skirt made me jump and bring a hand down to cover myself.

I knew this aura. I'd felt it on more than one occasion. I could feel my throat starting to close up and fear began to envelope me.

From behind me, I felt something ghost over my back, forcing goosebumps to grace my pale skin. Involuntarily, I shivered, all the heat suddenly leaving my body.

"A young girl, all by herself and away from her friends; To what is the pleasure, _Kagome?" _

My hands began to shake, my lip quivering.

"Naraku." I whispered, the name rolling off my tongue in a way that showed my utter distaste despite my appearance.

The dark purple poison filling the air was visible and thick, but I couldn't feel the effects that it should have had. I wasn't sure what was going on and even more puzzled why Naraku was even here, but I knew that I had to pull myself together. Something was off and I needed to warn my friends before something drastic happened.

Snapping my mouth closed in a grim line, I pushed out the energy burning inside of me in a grave warning.

Chuckling, I felt his breath on the shell of my ear as he leaned closer to me. Inwardly, I swallowed nervously, my body tensing.

Ignoring the way my aura shifted to try and heed himself off, he toward over me in a way that almost felt like he was going to embrace me. My thoughts were a jumble in my head and my anxiety was skyrocketing.

"Why so tense, Miko?" He murmured, bringing a hand and slowly running his long fingers down my arm.

Inhaling sharply, I jerked away. I turned swiftly on my heel and stared in horrifying shock at the evil half-demon.

"Are you frightened?" Naraku cocked his head to the side in curiosity before smirking darkly. "_Kagome."_

I grunted, narrowing my eyes and glaring at him. Words were lost to me and I was hoping by some stroke of good luck, he'd take the hint and leave. Of course, it was foolish to think that Naraku would just up and go away. That was never his style, he wasn't that gracious.

Watching me through careful, crimson eyes, Naraku tsked.

"If I wanted to hurt you, _Ka-go-me_, I would've done so already."

I stared at him, forcing myself to stay in control as I looked him over closely.

"Any particular reason you haven't?" I demanded.

He shrugged casually.

Tired of the games, I snatched an arrow from my quiver and cocked it back on my bow, pointing it straight at his heart. In the short distance between us, there was no way I'd miss.

He seemed to contemplate the position I was in, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting feet. It felt like forever had passed before anything happened, and when it did, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Naraku quickly flashed out of view and before I knew it, my bag, my quiver full of arrows, and my bow were torn from my person and thrown carelessly off to the side. I gasped in surprise and quickly, he wrapped a strong arm around my waist and pulled me tight against his chest.

"I grow tired of this game we play, little Miko." He cooed, his lips brushing sensually against my ear.

I shivered, the movement involuntary and I felt him smirk behind me. From the odd position we were in, my school shirt had hiked up minimally, showing enough skin for him to place a cold, clawed hand flat against my stomach. I inhaled sharply causing me to brush up against him even more. I blushed nervously, afraid to move anymore than I already have.

From behind me, I felt Naraku thrust his hips into my backside and I gasped, feeling something hard.

"Na-Naraku?!" His name escaping past my lips in such a way that had him groaning behind me.

Abruptly, I felt his rough hand slowly rub across my stomach before inching it's way up towards my clothed breast. Through the material, he groped me and surprised by the action, I through my head back against his shoulder, my mouth agape. His other hand quickly made it's way down my skirt before lifting it up roughly and grabbing my throbbing and slightly damp crouch through my panties.

Trying to move as far away from his probing hands as I could, I jut my ass backwards.

Naraku growled next to my ear and I felt his hardness through the fabric of his pants that dug harshly into my back. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he merely tightened his hold on me, attacking my neck in bruising kisses, scraping his teeth against my flesh. His hands that were preoccupied with my body, began to fondle me relentlessly. I clenched my eyes closed tightly, trying to ignore the feelings rocking through my system, but it was all to no avail as my body betrayed my thoughts. Naraku's clawed finger tore through my underwear and pushed its way into my dripping pussy as his hand yanked my bra from my breasts and started to tweak with my sensitive nipple.

My eyes shot up when his finger flicked my clitoris, a scream bubbling in my throat, threatening to burst from my lungs. Quickly, Naraku dropped my breast and brought his hand up to cup my mouth, my scream muffled by his hand. He pumped his finger in and out of me, at first slowly, then he began to quicken his pace. Without my consent, I moaned from behind the palm of his hand, breathing so heavily as my hips started to move with his hand, continuing to meet him half way.

I didn't know what came over me, what came over Naraku, or why the hell we were in this predicament, but I couldn't control the sensations that he was causing to my body and without realizing it, I began to allow him to do whatever he wanted. Trying to remove my arms from the hold he had me in, I tried to grab him through his pants.

I heard a dark chuckle behind me, and without warning, he stopped his ministrations on my pulsing vagina. I whimpered at the loss of attention to my womanhood. Abruptly, Naraku turned me around and stared at my glossy blue orbs with a sinister smirk on his face.

"You little vixen," He murmured, leaning down to my level, his eyes never leaving mine. "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

I couldn't form any words to answer him, but I felt like he wasn't looking for an actual answer. This was wrong. So very wrong on so many levels. Naraku, the evil half-demon, the one who had hurt so many people in search for the power that was the Shikon Jewel; and here I was, letting his finger fuck me like a damn slut. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

Bringing his hand up to grasp the back of my head, he yanked on my hair and brought our faces even closer.

"What would your friends think if they saw you in such a situation, hm?" He hot breath fanned against my cherry red face, his lips inches from my own. "More importantly, what would that _mutt _think?"

I shook my head slightly, closing my eyes and trying to drown out his voice, the picture of Inuyasha somehow catching me like this with Naraku, our enemy.

Naraku chuckled, brushing his lips against mine slightly, causing me to open my eyes once more.

"Could it be Inuyasha can't make you feel the way _I _do..." Without warning, he tore my skirt and panties from my body, shoved me hard against the Bone-Eaters Well and leaned over me, letting me feel just how hard he was.

"Look at you," He breathed against the back of my head, shoving one hand back under my shirt to tease my nipples and the other relieving his manhood from the confines of his pants, pressing it against my ass threateningly. "The high and mighty wench, succumbing to the evil demon over such a trifling matter." He shook his head, his hair tickling my sides and causing me to squirm underneath him.

He whispered random things into my ear, but I was gone. The moment his shaft penetrated me from behind, every coherent thought escaped me, my eyes wild with such feeling, such emotion to what was actually happening this second.

Naraku groaned huskily as he pumped in and out of me from behind, clenching and unclenching my breast with every thrust. I tried my best not to scream as his thick appendage caused my body to shake terribly, the sensation he was delivering to my fragile body was nearly unbearable.

It felt like forever had passed before Naraku began to tremble as well. He pressed his still clothed torso to my back, leaning over me in such a way that I knew he was about to reach his sexual high. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I grasped the Bone-Eaters Well, my nails digging into the hard wood for dear life. Realization washed over me in waves as Naraku let out a feral growl that I felt all the way into my own crippled form, as I moaned loudly, feeling him spill himself inside of me as he climaxed. I sagged against the rough edge of the Well, feeling everything inside of me just evaporate into nothing.

What had I just done?

I was going to hell. That was all there was to it. I surmised inwardly, deflating in such a way that caused Naraku to chuckle darkly behind me. Slowly pulling out, I winced as he roughly turned me around, forcing himself in between my legs causing me to practically sit on the edge of the Well.

"N-N-No!" I visibly flinched as he placed a clawed hand on my hip, rubbing soothing circles into my skin.

I knew what he was after next. I wasn't so foolish to believe he was done having his way with me.

And me, so powerless to stop him.

Chucking once more, Naraku leaned in, our faces inches apart as he stared into my blue orbs with his emotionless rubies.

"Hmm," He hummed, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips before speaking, "I believe I have not be entirely truthful with my presence here tonight, _Little Miko_."

My form grew rigid at the tone of his voice and it was all I could do not to visibly shake under his intense gaze. Lowering his head, he began to run the tip of his nose up and down my neck, causing me to attempt to strain away from him, to which he merely smirked at.

"I did not intend to greet you in such a way," He began, and I was momentarily stunned by his confession. "As you are well aware, I have this _incessant _human inside of my body. A human I've come to loathe if only for the simple fact of the worthless emotions he's carried with him to his death bed centuries ago." Naraku pauses for a moment, allowing me to try and wrap my head around what he was saying before continuing on. "This wretched human has caused me more trouble than what he was worth. Unfortunately, however, I'm unable to rid him of my body despite all that I've tried."

Inching back slightly, Naraku peered up at me from beyond his dark bangs.

"You see," He murmured, trailing cold lips up the length of my neck and pushing himself so close to me I thought I was going to fall into the Bone-Eaters Well, his manhood threatening to penetrating me from the front. "This bandit's feelings for a certain Priestess has been quite the problem to deal with; especially having to see her exact duplicate wandering around at this awful late hour."

At the mere insinuation of Kikyo, I gasped. Finally, I understood my position and what exactly was going on here. I tried to get my wits about me and force my purification powers to gather in my body to push him away long enough so I could call for help. Without warning though, Naraku swiftly inserted his once again erected shaft into the tight walls of my dripping pussy. Clamping his fangs into my neck, he swallowed the vibrations of my scream into his awaiting mouth.

I couldn't think straight as he began to pump in and out of my hot and wet cavern. Retracting his mouth from my neck, he smirked.

"Untouched, hm? I'm honored."

My body grew numb as I allowed him to carry on without so much as a single word falling from my lips. How could I go back to my friends with what I allowed to happen? There was no way I could face anyone after this shameful act.

I should have fought.

I should have done something.

_Anything_.

I could vaguely feel him coming to an end, but my mind was elsewhere.

Abruptly, a picture of a white-haired half-demon flashed before my eyes. Shocked and in a last ditch effort to attempt safety, I used all the energy I had and with shaking arms, I shoved hard against Naraku's built chest, causing me to fall backwards at the lack of support on my person holding me up right.

My broken body fell backwards into the Bone-Eaters Well. I forced my eyes closed, not stealing another sick glance up at the demon that stole the one thing I was saving for someone else. The one thing that meant so much to me as a woman. I closed my eyes, only hearing a sick laughter all around me as my body fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So this was my first actual rated M fic... I'm not quite familiar with this type of writing material but I hope it wasn't too terrible for my first time. This idea just came to me out of no where.. Am I a pervert or what? Blah. Well, as always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Let me know how I did for my first time. Until next time! ~


End file.
